Heroes Application Rules
Below are the rules and regulations for applying a DC or Marvel character on the DC/Marvel: Age of Infinite Heroes grid. Please refer to the following link for rules on alts and dead characters: Application. Heroes Basics The following items are required before you start: * An approved Concept Application. The actual application requires the following items: * Character Background (bulletin points are fine), * Character Personality (bulletin points are fine), * Character Description (casual and costume/uniform if applicable), * Character +info, * Character Skill List (with descriptions of talent ability and limitations), * Character Resource List (with description of details), * Character Flaw List (minimum of 3 with description of details). The following items are optional when applying a character: * Character Power List (character has super powers)^', and * Character Special List (character has attributes not elsewhere classified). '^ Original Concepts (OCs) that have super powers, must have them fit the theme. Basically they would be Marvel or DC comic (not manga) based. Good resources for Marvel would be Marvel Wikia, Marvel Official Web Site, or the official Marvel handbook to review examples of powers and how they work in the Marvel setting. Good resources for DC would be DC Wikia, or the official DC handbook to review examples of powers and how they work in the DC setting. If you have questions/concerns, speak with staff (+staff) or submit a +request and staff will get back to you soon. Heroes Banned Essentially, what is banned is what does not fit the theme of this game. To figure this out, one must understand the theme of this game. We will share five statements with you and break them down to show you what they mean to you, the player. Statement 1: This game is a hero-centric, Earth based game. It is a DC and Marvel merged game, while respecting each of their individuals themes and comic physics. The exception would be Wildstorm which has been merged with DC theme and history. Hero-Centric What about villains? Villains are considered NPCs here and controllable by anyone. However, they can be temporarily applied for via the news heroes pc npc policy. If a villain has shown in their concept that they could be reformed prior to the game canon history cut-off, then they can be applied as a normal character (concept approval on case-by-case basis). Earth Based This generally means you are going to want a character with a reason to be primarily based on Earth. It also means cosmic scale characters are just not going to fit in this game’s theme (Phoenix, Silver Surfer, etc). Themes and Comic Physics This means you are not generally going to slip anime or other comic concepts that do not fit DC or Marvel into the game. Furthermore, Amalgam Characters; characters of DC/Marvel mixed theme, would be unacceptable as PCs. Sure, a Skrull could be recruited as a Green Lantern, but it will not be something playable here. Statement 2 We are an adult-centric mature themed game, and we understand that certain characters types are special because of their rarity. As a result, we strive to respect this underlying theme on this game. Adult-Centric Mature Themed This means you are not going to be able to pass The Tick or Ambush Bug through CGen as they are pure comedy based, but you can pass Deadpool and Booster Gold which are very comedy centric characters, but have darker and more mature edges to them. This also means we are not going to approve animal or pet concepts, but characters like Detective Chimp are perfectly fine as they balanced characters with mature influences. And sorry, but no Baby X-Men or Baby Avengers from Mojo-Verse, no matter how cute! Rarity This means alien races (such as Kryptonians) or rarer concepts (such as Time Travelers and AU characters) are generally going to be saved for Feature Characters. Saying you are related to Scott Summers may not seem that rare in the concepts, but we are not going to approve Original Characters to be family members to FCs. However, if you have a cyborg or android concept that is an OC, having those tied to an FC creator or organization is very easily done and encouraged as it makes sense theme wise that there would be numerous versions out there from their master creators! It should also be noted that we do permit OC Aliens, we just require they pick from an already existing alien race from DC, Marvel, or Wildstorm. We understand aliens are not that uncommon, but this helps keep a cohesive theme and better tie-ins with existing characters and history. Finally, religions or supernatural heroic concepts are very rare in DC and Marvel, and as a result are restricted to only FCs. Statement 3 We abide by the cut-off of our game canon history, and as a result some character concepts may not be adaptable. Cut-Off of Our Game Canon History This is the history posted under DC and Marvel, the Heroes Crisis, and the team wikia pages as well as logs. We appreciate players respecting this history and if you have questions or concerns, please come to staff about it. This also means some concepts may not be adaptable, such as for our cut-off, though we did fudge things to include the Sinestro Corps War for popular demand, there was no Color War and thus only Green and Yellow Lantern Corps exist. Many of the young mutants popular today are not yet written into the Marvel History and may need to have concept tweaked to be adapted into the theme (thus being classified as an Adapted Feature Character). Another example is the Hulk cut-off history has only the Green Hulks so other Hulks would not be applicable. Statement 4 Though adult-themed, we are not a sexual based game and as a result restrict sexual or sexually violent concepts to be restricted to banned depending upon the theme. Sexual Concepts These characters are TS (Tiny Sex/Cyber Sex) based concepts and also characters known as Furries. This does not restrict Ferals (like Wolverine, Beast, Tigra, Werewolf, and Wolfsbane), or even intelligent races that are based on animals (like Sam Simeon or Detective Chimp), but rather ones created for the purposes of vulgarity and sexual activity. Sexually Violent Concepts This theme has known to cause much controversy on games, as a result unless absolutely required for your character concept, this will be generally banned. Enough Feature characters have this used: Kate Bishop (Hawkeye II) has a history of hinted sexual abuse in her background, Catwoman is a former BDSM prostitute, and Speedy (Mia) was a prostitute in Star City. As a result, we restrict to even ban original concepts from using it depending on the circumstance. If an OC references a family member dying from a sexual abuse crime it is perfectly fine, but if an OC mentions they are an underage prostitute or suffered from underage sexual abuse that will not be alright. We just want people to be careful in how this is expressed and used. Statement 5 Players have a say on the theme and its development on the game. Players Right to Vote This is typically done when staff is interested in a change to the theme and are checking for player interest, or staff runs a plot that could affect theme and players vote (Presidential Election). The point is players can also call for these votes if they believe there is an interest in a shift of the game’s theme. This can be done by submitting a +pitch request to be reviewed by staff and submitted for the player base to review and vote on. Heroes Concept Application All characters must submit a concept application before completing character generation. * Please read 'news heroes banned'. * Please read news idling and news policy. ::See: +help +chars for a list of characters and idle times. To submit a Concept Request: Create Character: If there is already a character object for them, then create a temporary character. :EXCEPTION: Do /NOT/ create a character if an ALT request. Submit with APPROVED character. Command: +request =''' Subject: ''': Concept Text: * Who is this character to you? What makes him unique and what makes you want to play him/her? * How do you see this character creating RP? Which scenes does he shines the most at? How does he interact with others? What plots suit him the most? Heroes PC NPC What are PC NPCs? * These are temporary villain characters applied for by players. * They do not add to an alt limit. * They are used for plot and rp enhancement on grid. * A player can only have one (1) PC NPC at a time. Why should someone apply for a PC NPC? * They want to run an intense TP with a villain and not have to involve their PC at every scene. * They want to run a villain for the entertainment of others for a specific amount of time (such as 2 months), without involving their PC. How do you request a Villain PC NPC? * Submit a +request to staff. ::- Subject: NPC: ::- Reason for the request: If for a plot include outline of TP, and if for a specific amount of time, include the scene ideas/goals that are to be obtained during that amount of time. Any special notes that should be understood before requesting a PC NPC? Villain PC NPCs are /temporary/ characters and are meant to contribute to plots and rp. They are not meant to serve for villain personal growth, as they are not kept long-term. Villains often have short life spans in RP because of their innate limitations of being a bad guy and being locked in that role. As a result, PC NPCs are meant primarily to contribute to game play and to be enjoyed as temporary entertainments. What is required for a PC NPC application? * Basic +info. * Desc(s) expected to be used in RP. * Personality (bulletin points accepted) * +sheet (What one expects to be used during the plotage). As it is seen, a Background is not required. Furthermore, when a PC NPC is retired, it is not @wipe'd. As a result, if someone else wishes to make use of them, they merely need to make any corrections/updates on the character as they see fit. Heroes Major Characters A 'Major Character' is a character, not necessarily among the most powerful on the grid, but among the most important presences on it. A Major Character is a prestige character, one whom many people look up to, is internationally influential and famous, or just has knowledge and influence on virtually every major incident going on. Whether they are ideals, leaders of teams, or just have the knack of having their hands in /everything/, a Major Character is a character that Staff feels deserves to be particularly active on the game. Thus, players are limited to having two (2) Major Characters at any given moment. Marvel DC The above list may not be all inclusive.